


Eddsworld Oneshots -REQUESTS OPEN-

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Wattpad Collection [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, This is a series of oneshots that are from my wattpad acount, enjoy :), requests are open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Hey guys :) Title explains it all, go ahead and request :) Picture is not mine!! Pretty much all Eddsworld x Reader XD~From my wattpad account GamingWithThe DerpyAnja





	1. Intro

So here we are! I will be transferring my work over to AO3 now :)

Enjoy my loves~


	2. Tord/Red Leader x Depressed! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take note: A lot of the earlier stories are a bit... *Cringe*

First oneshot :) Excited?

If you are from Europe, feel free to run to a specific part of Europe.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You were roaming the streets late at night again, even though you knew it wasn't very wise. Strolling down the sidewalk, the tiny rain drops started forming heavy bullets that hit you with every stride. Letting the rain massage your scalp, you stared at the shine of street light against the dark horizon.

The scattering of water left a hectic ambiance for many, but after years of depression, you could only feel numb, murderous even.

You knew you were shivering, but you didn't have it in you to care. The fact that you were soaked didn't phase you. The lonely streets were your only safe haven.

This is what you are reduced to. You ran away to Europe seeking comfort away from your blasted relatives, but they mean nothing to you anymore.

Sitting down on a cold metal bench, you stared into your lap, letting droplets pelt your scalp. 

Something quickly wrapped around you, but you didn't do a thing. Death does not scare you anymore.

"(Name)."

A painful jolt pulled at your chest. The voice spiced with an accent caused some sort of reaction in your void of a soul.

When another arm wrapped around you from behind, you couldn't help but hold onto his pale hands. This being had scars that ran across his whole hand, and in all honesty, it was the most attractive thing you had ever seen in your life.

As you turned around, you met with a grey eye with blue flecks and a leather eyepatch.

Standing up, you went around the bench. About three inches separated you from his touch. He stared down at you with his beautiful eye and you stared back with your dull ones.

The silence between you was infuriating. 

You need to hear his voice again.

"Tord."

 

The need to flee soon filled your head. He grabbed at your shoulders firmly as you desperately tried to run.

"What are you doing (Name)?!" His Norwegian accent shouted at you, echoing through the rain.

Tears were flowing freely down your face mixed with the weather, you still squirmed from his grasp.

"(Name)... It's just me... It's alright (Name)..." More sweet words continued to caress your ear, his breath burning your clammy neck as he bent over.

You turned your head quickly, and he pressed his lips to yours.

You found yourself awkwardly pressing back as he grasped at the hair on the back of your head, deepening it. He clung to you as if you would disappear if you didn't.

"God I waited to long to do that." He said shakily.

"How long have you.." You started, not really sure how to word it and still in shock.

"Iv'e felt this way for you ever since the beginning."

He shyly rubbed the back of his neck waiting for a reply, but no words would form from your mouth. Wait, now you know what to do.

You tapped his shoulder, he stared at your index finger with confusion. While he was distracted, you stood on the top of your shoes giving a peck on the cheek while you forgot about everything around you.

His face turned crimson but that quickly changed as he heard your yelp.

Instead of hitting solid ground, you found yourself pressed into his chest and surrounded by his scent.

 

"So, how was that for a first kiss?" He asked with that silly grin.

You went back to being emotionless and walked away, in which he ran after you with his long legs.

Sure, you may be a nobody, but you are a nobody plus the man who stole your first kiss.


	3. Edd x Reader (Your gonna miss me when i'm gone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still cringe.

Inspired by the cup song!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the door made you jump in surprise, it was a Saturday during the hot Summer and you were laying down with barely any clothing on.

You wrapped a blanket around your body and made your way to the door, twisting the knob and ever so slightly peeking through the crack.

Without hesitation, the person on the other end of the door reached out and pulled open your door, and a familiar green sweatshirt stood out.

"Hey Edd.." You said nervously, realizing that you were only in a blanket and undergarments while the guy you may be slightly interested in is right in front of you..

Walking in, he placed the bag he was holding on your table, and went back over to you as you closed the door.

"C'mon (Name)! Aren't you hot?" He grabbed at your blanket and without warning, pulled it off you.

Your eyes widened as you felt the ground shifting under your feet, you must of been standing on one of the corners.

You quickly fell forward, throwing your arms in front of you and hit the ground.

Once all of that was said and done, Edd was clearly as red as a tomato while you basically flashed him with your entire body.

"You are way to hot..." He muttered under his breath, while you said nothing.

Snapping out of it, you ran to your room and put on the sun dress Edd had picked out for you when you last had an EDDventure. (Pun count so far: Three)

Walking out of your room with a sigh, you awkwardly shuffled over to where Edd's bag was and looked inside.

"Two bottles of Cola for the way." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...And a six pack for giggles." He added.

You stared at him. What did he mean 'for the way'?

He took the hint and filled you in.

"Just gonna drive around and explore. You'll enjoy it, trust me."

So, just like that, you were dragged out of your house with your cheap sandals and a bag full of cola. When Edd is in adventure mode, you drive for hours. HOURS.

It has been a LONG time, and the only thing keeping the two of you up was the awful puns he'd crack every few minutes.

"So, I went on a class trip to a Coca-Cola factory, and was really hoping there'd be no pop quiz.." The grin he adorned had make you want to smack him. (you kept denying the fact you really wanted to kiss him at this moment.)

When you finally decided you were tired, you propped your chin up on your arm and shut your eyes.

You could hear his soft chuckles faintly as you drifted off.

 

That last dream was... quite embarrassing.

You really loved Edd, but it didn't mean you should be tortured for it. Dreams are an awful thing when you commit such... lewd acts in them.

The fact that it was pitch black and you were in the back of the truck had meant Edd must be next to you, which made you feel even more guilty.

You realized how heavy your stomach felt, so you glanced down and saw his arms around you.

His shivering had confused you, when you finally understood.

"Will you miss... when i'm.." He muttered, while you pressed your body against his.

"But... would be prettier with you.." His tears dripped onto your back. You wrapped your hand around his and gently rubbed it.

After some shuffling, he finally settled.

"Is your name coca-cola..? Because you got me saying Ahh.." He whispered in your ear, the heat from his breath making your heart pound.

You turned around, while he forced his lips onto yours rather hastily.

Without a word exchanged, he kissed you again, this time plunging his tongue into your mouth.

...

When you woke up with hot tears running down your face, it wasn't pleasant.

"I've really missed you since you've gone."

 

 

Pun count: Nine


	4. Tom x Reader -Demons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMM I LOVE DAT CRINGE

As you guessed- demons by ImagineDragons inspired me... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found yourself knocking on his door again, while the dark surrounded you.

The door creaked open, letting enough light to filter through to know that Tom was already up. Once he finally fully opened the door, you quickly planted your face into his blue sweatshirt and wrapped your arms around his back.

"(Name)?" He questioned, the slightly worried tone had made you feel awful for not just suffering through the pain alone.

You removed your face from his chest and stared into his strange black eyes (Or lack of) which caused him to advert his gaze from yours.

The shine of a soft yet unnatural purple filtered through his hair once he turned off the lights, the color one so familiar yet not at the same time.

Pulling you toward the bed, Tom held your hand as you slid under the sheets. He went back to playing on his computer while you sat next to him.

His warmth felt tempting and you clung to his side for more, which he didn't seem to mind.

Finally, you had enough of the clicking of his keyboard and shut the laptop, pushing it out of the way as you crawled over his lap, waiting for some sort of affection.

A small blush rushed to his face in which he looked like a purple lightning bug.

You knew about his..situation. It would never get in the way of your friendship (Or your -not so- unrequited love)

A soft sigh escaped from your lungs, the fact that he could never love you the same branded fresh in your mind.

_FLASHBACK~_

"I can't love (Name). I can't spread this curse to anyone I care about.. I don't want that for you."

He struggled with his words, but you were to busy wanting to run away to notice.

(END FLASHBACK)

"(Name)? You there?"

You blinked at him, it may be dark but you can still see okay-ish.

"How was your trip to space?" That blasted smirk.

"You know, I could use some cuddles here." You said out, instantly regretting your words.

"Yea, you could." He said with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"I shouldn't have said that out loud." (Internal groaning is real)

"Yea, you shouldn't of."

"..."

He picked a bottle of whiskey off his end table and stole a nervous sip. The tension at this moment was very unpleasant.

The lust you had for him didn't help either.

"Tom, I need to say something."

"Yea, you do-"

You planted a small kiss on his cheek, and he instantly shut up, clenching his jaw with the most nervous expression you had ever encountered.

-And you kissed the edge of his lips, while he hastily pulled away.

 

"You got to stop, I have no self control a-and.." 

This time, he stared strait into your eyes and pulled at the hair on the back of your head. Next, he flopped you over, pinning you under his body. His mouth met with yours greedily and he started to heat up.

"Sorry Tom..?"

"I don't fucking care right now just kiss me." He put his mouth over yours again, effectively shutting you up.

...

When you woke up, you found clothing scattered on the floor and Tom next to you under the blanket.

...

 

. . .


	5. Matt x Reader (Amnesia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oke, Oke, I calm down :)

Prompt: One morning, you wake up unable to recognise your surroundings or the people you are living with. Write about what happens from the moment you wake up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'A hospital?' you thought.

"For the LAST time! Shut up Matt!" A smack was heard and an "Oww!" followed soon after.

Opening your eyes, two blurry figures loomed over you. 

One of them gasped loudly and pounced on top of you, making you wince.

"(Name)!!" the ginger blob shouted over you.

"Uhh?" You looked at the other one, and he simply shrugged.

Once your eyes finally cleared, you stared into icy blue eyes that highlighted a dark blush with barely any distance from your face.

"Lets go Matt, she needs her rest." The boy in blue said.

"But (Name) only just woke up!!" The ginger whined loudly, hugging onto you tighter. You let out a small wheeze as he crushed you in his arms.

"No Tom, no!" Matt had screeched as 'Tom' peeled him off of your body, dragging him away from you.

"No, I don't wanna!! Tom stop!" Marks were now on the carpet as the bod clawed at the floor, being dragged off into the distance.

You just closed your eyes once more, with one final thought before drifting off.

'What a strange dream.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were once again awoken by the quick opening and closing of a door.

"What are you doing in here?" You groaned out sleepily.

"What do you mean (Name)? You usually sleep up here with me!"

You hummed a confused tone and he muttered out an "Oh, right."

"You see, you got hit with a blast from a memory eraser gun! Luckily, your memories will come back after a while." He said as he undressed, slipping into the bed next to you.

"..I tried to sleep in Tom's room, but I couldn't...."

Pulling your body onto his, he looked up at your heated face and sighed, moving his hand to your hip.

Just like that, he was out like a light. You couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes.

you snuggled your head into his neck, not really sure of what had just happened.

~~~

He shifted under you, so you shifted also.

Planting a good morning kiss on your cheek, he mumbled a few inaudible words while you fought the urge to kiss his cheek back.

After a few moments, he finally stretched out and scanned his surroundings, then glancing down at you.

"You know, I think your hair is really attractive." You let slip from your mouth, which made him smile brightly.

"You really think so? Your the only girl who complements me (Name).."

"Really, no one else?" You asked him.

A blush scattered all over his pale face as he looked away from you.

"They must have awful taste then.." A small whisper, but he still heard it anyway.

Soft laughs were heard as he nudged his chin over your forehead.

"Get a room." Tom had watched the whole scene, grimacing slightly at the sight.

Matt glared at him.

"Don't know if you noticed, but this IS our room." He retorted.

"Fair enough."

...

Tom still didn't leave, so Matt started whining.

"-but Tom!~ You are the one interrupting US!"

"No, you interrupted me."

"NO, I was here FIRST!"

You groaned, standing up shakily and pushing Tom out, locking the door.

Matt looked up at you with puppy eyes, as if he expected you to scold him.

Instead, you plopped yourself over his stomach, rolling over as you closed the gap between him and you.

"I think I remembered something." You said to him strait out.

"What?" He asked, barely containing his excitement.

"I think I remembered that I have known you for a while now, and I think we still haven't gotten together yet. Now, how could I let a catch like you go?~" You teased him, but him being the naive one he is, took it all to seriously.

He slightly brushed his lips over yours, then let out a squeal once he realized his action.

Before he could move away, you pressed your lips to his, effectively stopping him.

...

"That's the story of how me and your mother got together!" (Future) Matt said happily, smiling a real cheeky grin as you rolled your eyes.

"Matt, the puppy doesn't understand you."

He pouted, but then a sly grin met his face.

"Well, how about we have a kid who can?"

 

You yelped as he pinned you to the grass and started tickling you.

"Yea, haha, maybe someday soon."


	6. Red Leader x Reader (Part 1??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye, we got a LOT more to go

Prompt: You're a private investigator taking photos of someone who spots what you are doing. What happens next?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the clicking of the small button stopped, you looked up in panic.

Your target had spotted you, instantly sprinting toward you as you screeched.

Pulling out the small sphere, you threw it on the ground and it turned into a hover vehicle. (Like a motorcycle, but floating)

Hopping on, it automatically drove while the boy started shooting at you.

You were finally out of his sight.

"Shit."

~~~

You had overworked the prototype, and it once again became a tiny ball.

You hid in an ally, trying to make sure that the red hooded devil wouldn't find you.

You sighed in relief...

-to soon.

A metal hand pushed you against the wall as he frisked your body.

His breath was heavy and his eye clouded, the red in his face visible as he panted.

"(Name)." He groaned out, still searching for your camera.

"R-Red!!" You replied, struggling under his grasp.

"(Name)..." He pinned you against the wall with both arms again, staring down at you with beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Tord..?"

His forehead pressed against yours, his lips almost meeting yours.

Before he could kiss you, you screamed in pain as your body faded.

"(Name)!!"

Teleportation is still in the beta process, so it is a bit painful having your body ripped apart into tiny particles then reformed together in another place.

He punched the wall and cried.

He let you get away again.

 

If you guys ask, I may write more of this one :)


	7. Power Edd x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys tired of me yet?

Prompt: You see someone being hit in the street. What superpower would you like to have in this situation?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EDD POV

Walking away from the store with a pack of cola in my arms, I heard a yelp.

"(Name)?"

...

~~~~~~~~

Edwardo was mad at you again. You had rejected him, not interested in the diet-cola lover.

So when you bought regular cola instead of diet, Edwardo was filled with rage.

"WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" He screamed at you, smacking your face.

You were about to punch him in the face, but then he was pushed into the ground quite harshly, cracking the sidewalk.

"Pathetic! I'm Numero Uno! I'm the one who's supposed to get the girl!!"

On top of him was Edd, who was wearing a grey T-shirt.

Edd was practically growling as his eyes glowed an unnatural green.

As they flew off into the sky, you stood on the ground, dumbfounded.

As you watched them fight, rage had filled you.

Your hands had shifted to claws as your skin turned grey, your teeth grew sharp as horns sprouted from your body.

Your ears became pointed as you were covered in grey fur.

'Edwardo's coffee...'

You had drank Edwardo's coffee.

You had no control over your body as you punched the wall of the building, making it shatter to dust.

Both of the guys had paused their fighting to stare down at you.

You grinned at them and laughed demonically as a tail sprouted from under your shorts. (Its a hot day, shorts make sense. Even if I personally barely wear them XD)

You got frustrated at the fur under your clothing, so you ripped them off. (Don't worry, your covered!!)

"Edwardo~" You taunted him as you sprung up to their height, wings forming in the process.

You punched him, sending him flying as you also flew backwards in recoil.

Your giant wings picked you back up as you sped toward Edd.

He flinched, ready to attack, when your tail snaked around him unwillingly, and your inner demon went on autopilot.

Your demon form flickered, signalling your transformation was almost over.. but before it completely disappeared, your demon forced you to kiss him, losing your transformation during the process.

You started falling and simply closed your eyes, where he caught your unconscious naked human form.

Once his protective self switched off, he realized what situation you were in and quickly moved one of his hands to his lips as he adverted his eyes from your bare skin.

Forgetting all about his pack of cola, he quickly brought you to his house and closed the door tightly.

Placing you under his bedsheet, he awkwardly ran to the bathroom and looked at his shaky self in the bathroom.

Over and over, he traced his lips where yours previously had been and he felt like he was going to melt.

Thankfully, Matt and Tom had their own shopping to do.

You sat up quickly, a giant headache following as the blanket fell and exposed your bare chest.

You pulled it back up, blushing slightly as you confusedly scanned your surroundings.

Empty cola cans and green hoodies scattered all over gave you a bit of a hint.

"EDD?!" You yelled out, and following you heard a crashing sound and a yelp as he scrambled out of the bathroom.

"U-uhm h-hey (Name) yea s-so umm-"

His rambling was confusing to you as he slipped over a cola can and flew over you.

"Edd? We heard yelling and-" The door opened fully, but was quickly slammed shut when Matt and Tom saw Edd floating over you while you were naked and your torso not covered by the sheet.

Edd got up, and walked over to the door, but then turned around back over to you.

Before you could question, he bent over and kissed your forehead before awkwardly shuffling out of the room.

You may have been extremely confused, but maybe it didn't turn out so bad..


	8. Tomatoredd x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is CRINGE if i'm being honest :)

(Inspired by a series of prompts)

She had made a poor job of hiding the damage done to her arm..

Panting as she ran down the long halls, she had finally gotten to the last 'Reject' room, and had struggled to pull it open.

The alarms blared as the metal door finally budged, even at the cost of a broken bone.

Memories of her best friend screamed at her when she looked at the man curled up in the corner of the room.

~~~

"How could I abandon my children?!" He screamed at her.

Yes. The one she fell in love with. The one she could never have.

"I can't leave my wife and kids in there (Name)!! Please let me go!!!"

So you did. You let him go and never got to say goodbye.

He rushed into the burning building, never to return.  
~~~

Tears were falling down your eyes, not because of the physical pain, but the pain of staring at your best friend's failed experiment.

"L-Lets..Go.." You stuttered out, it was hard for you to breath and you may feint at any moment.

He hadn't even glanced up, so you pulled him up, hurting yourself more in the process.

Dizzily, you fell into his chest, but quickly forced yourself to stand as he looked at you with confusion and fear.

"H-Hah.." You panted out, tugging on his hand and running.

"Vhere are WE going?!" A mix of voices shouted.

You didn't reply, you only got him out of the collapsing lab and forced him into your car as you drove in the direction of your house.

Opening the car door for him, he struggled to get out and onto the ground.

You quickly rushed to the bathroom, popping your shoulder into place and bandaging your wounds, luckily, your bone hadn't cracked like you thought, but was still painful.

The man you had saved was sitting outside, to stunned to move.

He had never experienced anything like this. Fresh air. Life.

He eventually walked in to find you had collapsed on the floor, when he worriedly picked you up and placed your head in his lap.

At first, he was scared by the miniature portal in a box (Its a TV) but then became intrigued but the story it was telling.

"You must be mad, coming here like this." The man spoke to the woman, and she only glared.

"I hate you." She spat at him.

"I really, really.." She was interrupted by a kiss, and then the movie ended.

You shifted on his lap and groaned, your head hurting awfully and your eyes dazed.

Tomatoredd looked back and forth between the TV and you, as he awkwardly planted a sloppy kiss on your lips.

You both screeched and your eyes widened in shock.

"Why did you do that?!" 

"I-I-I don't know it j-just felt right and I-" 

"You don't just kiss someone!! I mean-"

He silenced you with a kiss again, this time you kissed back.

He became a burning blushing mess, new to the whole emotion situation and clearly automatically attracted to you, though you wondered if it was only because it was the only interaction he had ever had with a girl before.

'Thanks friend..' you had said in your head as Tomatoredd kissed you a third time.

All in all, maybe all of your hurt had finally paid off.

 

 

(I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with this, but its okay)


	9. Tom x Reader x Tord (-Minty-)( Slight Lemon)

You were tied to a chair and your mouth was taped. Who was responsible for this?

"Good to team up with you old friend."

"I am NOT your friend."

You heard their voices behind you as you growled lowly. Tord laughed at the sound, and Tom scoffed.

One of them wrapped their arms around you from behind, probably Tord due to the fact one arm was cold and stiff.

"Minty."

Did he just... sniff you?

Another set of hands put themselves in your hair and ran them through.

"Smooth."

"Dammit Tom you should have said silky!"

"I don't rhyme."

"Classic stupid Tom."

You shifted from under their grasp, utterly confused and embarrassed.

Slowly, Tord ripped the tape off of your mouth, making you gasp from the pain.

His breath suddenly found itself on your neck making you shiver.

"Why the fuck am I here?" You snapped, instantly trying to cover your mistake.

"Innocent, sweet (Name). I wasn't aware of the fact that you swear.." his tongue touched your ear and you hissed.

"Answer the god damned question."

Tom grunted impatiently as Tord continued to taunt you.

"Well, you see... The commie and I both admit to liking ya, so we came to a compromise." Tom said, much more sober than usual.

The lights then turned off, and the rope untied from around your arms and torso.

A small light filled the room, while you heard the sounds of shuffling.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed your bum and you squeaked, pushing the arm away yet they grabbed at you some more.

"Noice.."

Playing with the rim of your pants, they both let out a low groan and you wanted to kill them both.

"Now... the deal is... whoever pleases you better wins.~"

"What. The. FUCK." You shouted, obviously they weren't expecting it.

"NO." You screamed, and Tord whimpered slightly.

You then took a giant swig from Tom's bottle and grinned.

"Once i'm less sober, lets see who I can pleasure better!"

Both guys were most likely very concerned at this moment. Of course, they have never seen you let your beast out. It's about time you change that.

You found the mattress they had laid out on the floor, and pulled both of them over to it, pushing them down roughly.

Gulping down a ton more of the alcoholic beverage, you plopped yourself onto the makeshift bed and got busy.

Moans and groans were the only thing that was heard throughout the house.

 

~~~

"Ugh.." You squinted as you tried to remember last night, the headache you had was giving you hell.

You felt shifting on both of your sides.

"..."

"SHIT!"

Both guys sat up quickly with no clothing on and stared at you.

Both smiling like lovesick idiots, they cuddled onto your bare body and planted a few kisses on your body.

"We should do that again."

"Agreed.."

What have you done.


	10. Scribble Tom x Reader ~Valentine!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomme is so cute and I just...help.

You don't know exactly what it is your looking at, all you knew that Tomme had crazily decorated your whole house with red hearts and pink lights.

Walking in the door, you praised your legs for not slipping from under you as you hiked over the ice going home, slipping off your shoes and tossing your wet socks.

"Tomme? Tomme?!" You yelled, wondering where the little rascal had ran off to, all you knew that he hurriedly did so as you walked in.

Pulling off your coat, you walked over and checked the bathroom, the door was wide open so he wasn't there. Then, you checked your kitchen, it was a mess! Melted chocolate was plastered all over the kitchen table that apparently had a heart cloth placed over it.

Walking into your room, you flicked the switch on and instead of the harsh bright light that usually turned on, small little firefly shape lights hung from your ceiling with a soft, colorful glow.

A little bump was under your covers and was shuffling with something, so you slowly walked up to it and it stilled. Suddenly, a pair of hands shot out and handed you a little card with a box of sloppily yet beautiful handmade candies.

On the outside of the card was a picture of you and Tomme that he must have drawn himself, and you grinned slightly at the cuteness. 

Opening it up, a picture slipped out and fell on your carpet, which you bent over to pick up and caught a glance of the little bab watching your every move with a giant blush on his face.

You read the printed words on the card, they spoke of being a good friend and stuff, but when you read the back of the picture, your heart clenched in your chest.

Wrote in his little scribbles, you read the words over and over.

'I liek you (Name), would you be my Valintine? Sorry for the spell, I have trubble writing..'

His head popped out from under the blanket as he looked up at you shyly, waiting for you to say something. You hesitantly sat next to him which earned you a squeak as he hid under the covers once more.

"Tomme..?" You asked with the most calm voice you could manage. Your heart was pounding like it wouldn't stop.

'Am I really going to do this..?' You questioned yourself as his head slowly peaked out, making your eyes widen.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself toward him. Without anymore hesitation, you gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He let out a high pitched squeal and leaped on top of you, pinning you down on the bed.

"YoU LOvE ToMmE?" He asked, small tints of pink dusting his face as the blanket hung over his shoulders.

"Y-yes."

Scribble Tom giggled, pulling the covers over the both of you.

"..."

"W-Why are you naked?!"

"DoES (NaME) NoT LIkE ToMmEz BoDY?" He grinned with the most perverted smile you had ever seen, which really caught you off guard. Was something this innocent even capable of such grins?!

"DoNt WoRry (NaME), YoU CAn ShOW YouR PrEttY BoDY tOo!"

After this, you really started questioning how much different he really was from Tom.

 

(EXTRA!!)

You groaned when you felt an exited little potato bouncing on the bed next to you.

"WaKe uP (NaME)!"

"I'm up.." You flushed deeply as you remembered the previous night's events.

He snuggled on your bare chest from under the covers and gave a sloppy peck on your chin.

"LeTs PlaY MoRe~"

Oh no. You are REALLY starting to see what a little devil he really is...


	11. Jon x Reader (Ghost and the Killer~)

What a lovely fucking day to be burning in hell..

You are (First name, Last name).

A fucking bat-shit crazy killer.

Now, two months ago you would have been crying your arse (Ass) off, but now you you have learned..

"If you don't give a shit, you don't get shits." You explained to the ghost haunting you for the ump-teenth time.

"B-But (Name)! You need to care! And stop your swearing!!" Jon scowled at you. He claimed to be your 'guardian angel' but you were sure he was your wimpy ass demon.

"Make me." You taunted him, sticking out your tongue as you searched around the ally for more thugs to slaughter.

The funny thing was that they thought that they could get away with stealing from you and that kinda shit, but they never even got to leave the scene. Not without a fresh bullet lodged in their head.

"(N-Name), I command you to stop."

You chuckled at first, then burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?!"

"Trust me, these would be tears if I could cry." You said tonelessly to him, making him want to question you further.

"You weren't always like this (Name).. I know that.. What happened to you?" He asked sorrowfully, his pity almost angered you.

"I'm not human, you know that right?" You asked him, pointing at your proof, the long unnatural scars that ran down your body that glowed a dark black, often seeping dark ooze.

"Nono, I know what you are! Your just a fallen angel! Maybe if you let me, I could, um, h-help?" He said sheepishly, while you glared at the ground still covered in blood.

"Your to sweet for me. Why would someone like you want to help me..? Were you.."

"Forced? Never! I always loved you- your personality?!!" He screeched, failing to cover his mistake.

"Thanks..?"

"Heheh..heh..." He tugged at his blue collar as he hovered in the air.

"Lets go home." You said, putting away your guns, just holding a knife for protection.

 

Walking in the door, the first thing you did was cover your cloths in bleach and put more calcium powder on your weapons so that nobody could trace your fingerprints even if they wanted to, and threw yourself in a nice steamy bath. (After your shower of course. Don't want blood in your water right? Or..do you? Kinky.)

Jon squirmed uncomfortably as you washed yourself, he tried to turn away but couldn't help the fact that he could never be more than three feet away from you.

You wanted to soak, but you wouldn't force him to suffer so you got out early.

Cracking your joints, you wiped off the black sludge that was bleeding from your cuts, it was rather unattractive in your opinion.

"You can look now."

He let out the breath he was holding through a gasp, even though he didn't even breath air.

Pulling on his hand, you dragged him into your room and laid down. He of course, did the same.

He had confessed more than once that he missed being touched, and you may hate being touched, but Jon was different.

 

You had a nightmare AGAIN. Heaving up a couple of struggled coughs, Jon woke up next to you and sat up.

Like usual he had been cuddling you in his sleep so any sudden movement would also shake him, you almost felt bad for it. Almost.

"(N-Name)? Are you-"

You pinned him down to the bed and curled onto his chest making him yelp in shock as you whimpered, craving his embrace.

After a while of confusion, his arms finally wrapped around you and which made you cling onto him more while he pet your back.

Once again, you both fell asleep, this time not interrupted by to many nightmares.

 

"(Name)..? (Name) get up.." He groaned and you did too.

"It's time for your usual morning murder.."

You chuckled and he did too.

"But really though, its already ten thirty."

You shot up with your mouth wide open, your eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"We REALLY slept in!! I didn't do my four AM kill today!!"

You gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Thanks for the help last night..." He blushed but still nodded, contemplating something.

Without a word, he randomly pulled you back down and placed your head on his chest again, his nervous grin still shining as you let your fingers interlock with his.

"Thank you.. Jon.."

He shivered slightly, before completely losing himself and pulling you up strongly making his body topple over yours as he stared down at you.

"You know.. This is why I didn't go to heaven..." (I'm not religious, but I put this anyway..?)

Yes, you had seen this other side of Jon more than once, the more cold, murderous, crazy ass fucking flirtatious side of him.

But directed toward you..?

He planted a rough kiss on your lips and grinned sadistically.

 

"You... What if you get me pregnant somehow?!!" You screeched as he tried to undress you.

"Well, we both aren't human so it doesn't matter much now, does it...(Name)?~" He purred in your ear, pulling off your top.

"Are you sure you aren't a succubus or that kinda shit?" You asked him, and he grinned even wider.

"Why don't you just find out for yourself..?~"

 

After your panting had calmed, his face turned a whole rainbow of colors.

After a lot of stuttering and gibberish, he apologized furiously in which you just shut him up with another kiss.

And yet again, you were back at it.

 

"We should do that more often.." He said with a dazed look.

"Hmm.. Lets see if my schedule allows it.." You pulled out a calendar marked with the word murder on every page.

"Okay. (Weekday) Can be sex day."

"Can you not say that ever a-again?" He blushed madly.

"What? That's what it is though!"

"H-how about just Love day?"

"That works too."

He smiled sweetly and playfully nudged you.

You laughed, he then slowly lifted your shirt and poked at your sides, tickling you effectively.

He sighed and gave you a kiss, which you returned.

"I really do love you (Name)..."

"I know." You grinned as his eyebrow twitched.

"Say it back or else." he growled lowly.

"Make me!" you laughed out.

He then smirked flirtatiously and pulled you close.

"I think I may know just how to do that."

 

Draft (1000 Words) Saved. YAAY


	12. Saloonatics Edd x Reader (Co-la)

N/N= Nickname

"We got all the cargo!" You yelled as you hauled the last crate onto your cart and pulled off.

You are (N/N), the mysterious mastermind of the West.

You grinned as your partner the Red Devil stuck out his tongue at you.

"Catch me if you can luv!" He yelled out at you on his cart, and you laughed.

You both chased each other into the horizon, it was all perfect.

 

But... as you know..

All good things come to an end.

 

"(NAME!!!!)" He screamed out in pain as sheriff Thomson shot him in the arm.

"Nice to see you again Commie.. Sadly, I don't think we'll meet again.." He smirked out, pointing the gun at your partner's head.

"See you in hell."

"TORD!!!" You yelled out, and the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the empty desert.

 

Yes. You are the vengeful (N/N). Never been caught once.

Sneaking into the saloon, you noticed all of the pretty beer bottle's amber colors, and without nails...

"Heh heh.." You read the label on one. 

"Co-la? Never had it before.." You popped of the top, taking a sip.

You shivered as the fizz burned at your mouth.

The tears forming on your face didn't stop you from gulping down the rest, waiting for some sort of alcoholic effect.

"Oh shit." You muttered as your body started shaking and you felt extremely giddy. You wanted to run. RUN!

"HAHAHAHA!! WHATS IN THIS STUFF?!!!" You yelled out into the night, obviously waking up the town.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOOD!" You yelled again, grabbing a whole sack full of the strange drink. You ran out of the building, and many watched from their doors.

"HEY! COME BACK WITH MY COLA!" A boy of medium height yelled after you, and you smiled at him.

"Catch me if you can!!" luv...

Suddenly you stopped, not even bothering with another bottle.

You fell onto the hard ground, hiding your glossy eyes with your hands.

The boy caught up to you ( though quite out of breath) and slowly pulled the bag away from you.

"You *Gasp* Okay miss..?" He asked, tumbling to his knees and breathing heavily.

You looked back at him for a second and his eyes widened, and you ran off.

"What a strange ma'am." He sighed to himself. 'At lest she didn't try and shoot me..'

 

Laying in your little shack's swinging cot, you looked out the window.

..with his picture in your hand.

It may have been a mugshot, but never the less, it was his young, pretty, alive face.

One you would never see smiling again.

 

"And I met this girl, AND-" Sheriff Thomson knew exactly who he was talking about. The woman he lost an eye to.

"Stay away from 'er. She's a dangerous one." he growled out.

Old commie's past lover.

"But she didn't seem dangerous! And, you should'a seen how pretty.. she was... when she turned around..." His eyes became dazed at the mere thought of the scene.

"I know. I used to love the girl too. She isn't what you think Gould." He said, covering his eye with his hat.

She betrayed him for that awful man. He hated her so much.

Why does he regret it all when he remembers her face..?

"Fine. She lives out past the town to the East. You'll notice a small spring oasis next to it."

'Go make her happy again.'

He chuckled to himself.

His heart will forever be too soft for (Name).

 

Drinking a bottle of cola, he sped around the desert, searching forever for the shack.

'It must be REALLY far.'

(Not really, he's been circling it for an hour now.)

He screeched to a halt when you managed to poke his shoulder.

"Uhh, what are you doing?"

He was jumping up and down with excitement.

He raised his finger as if he was going to say something, but he passed out on the desert floor.

 

You sat on the wooden tiles of your roof as he hung on your cot, sleeping away, oblivious of the beautiful night sky.

"Might as well sleep up here."

So, you closed your eyes. The clouds got thicker and the gentle breeze lulled you to sleep in this wild West.

 

Something wet attacked your face, making you instantly wake up.

'WHY NOW?!!'

The rain started getting heavier and it was going to be a hell of a time trying to lay a tarp out now, so you decided to open the rain barrels and uncap the self made gutter system you put a lot of time into.

Huffing, you pulled out a tarp and finally put it over the roof, making sure your home didn't flood.

Once all of your work was done, you stood outside for a moment, letting the fresh water clean your messy hair.

 

Somehow, he slept through it all. The thunder didn't even shake him. The lucky basta- boy. No more of your old ways.

Keeping on your soaked clothes, you let them keep you cool as you tried to sleep on the floor.

"Cola." You said the word and let the sound warp your mouth into foreign twists.

The man next to you instantly shot up and you just openly stared at him while he took in his surroundings, the scene was quite funny if you were being honest.

His head shot toward you, and you froze.

"Hello miss (Name)."

You jumped. '(Name)?' Nobody's called you that in years.

"Yea, whose speaking?"

"O-Oh! I'm Edward Gould. Detective, Edward Gould."

"Mmh." You nodded listening to the crackles of thunder.

"So (Name), I'm interested in courting you!"

"..."

"WHAT?!!"

 

All in all, maybe it all went well. Maybe your ol' partner was okay with the fact that you are starting to love again. Maybe everything's fixing itself up...

Maybe Edd won't be upset when you tell him about the new addition to the family on the way.


	13. Maleficent AU! Eddsworld x Reader {PT.1}

This was originally on my DA account

wrote on 2/4/17

key:  
(C/N)=Crush's Name  
(C/EC)=Crush's Eyecolor  
~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Groaning, you stretched out your stiff wings and sat up, glancing out at the scenery of the Moors.

Scratching at your left horn, you slid out the tree, free falling as your wings auto-piloted and your body was soaring.

"Morning Mr. Gould!" You shouted out to the green humanoid will-o-wisp, he glanced up and smiled at you as you continued on to the guard barrocks.

When you saw a few guards with their spears out, you landed in front of them where a patch of forest laid.

"Come out! I know you are there!" You said a bit loudly, making yourself flinch.

A tiny shuffling noise was heard as a pair of (C/EC) orbs stared at you.

Stepping out cautiously was a kid no older than thirteen, a sparkling gem held in his hand.

"Give it back. It doesn't belong to you." You said, your voice more intimidating than you had meant it to be.

He quickly placed it in your hand and scooted away, the guards growling at him lowly.

"Its okay guys, I got this one." You said carelessly.

Turning back to the boy, you pulled him by the ear all the way to the edge of the Moors.

"Go home. Your family must be worried sick!" You scolded him, he looked away from your gaze.

He shook his head.

"Why not..?"

"..."

"I don't actually... have a family.." he whispered out, making your heart sink.

"Me neither.."

He looked up with widened eyes, as he grabbed at your hand.

You pulled back in pain.

"Are you okay?!" He blurted out as you glanced at your hand.

"Silver burns fairies." Well, not really, just you. You weren't exactly sure what species you were.

He instantly took off his ring and cast it away.

You looked at him lie he was the only thing in your world.

"You would.. do that for me?"

He grinned shyly.

This was the start of a whole new ending.


	14. Fisher!Tom x Mer!Reader

You flailed around aimlessly as a harpoon gun shot at you a few times. Suddenly, a net was thrown and you just so happened to be the one tangled in it.

You winced as the rope pulled you out of the water, making marks on your skin.

"AAH!" You yelp as your tossed onto a hard surface, groaning slightly as you look at the soon-to-be bruises.

You groan as your tail started shivering and the pain made it feel like you were splitting in two.

 

When you wake up, the sky is a soft orange color and a giant fluffy cloth is covering your body.

Your tail feels numb, and weird feelings tingle from your lower half. Pulling the cloth away to see the damage, you practically faint when you see the sight in front of you.

Your tail isn't there at all.

 

"Hold on there you!" A pair of non-webbed hands grab at your shoulders, making you freeze.

"EEEEEEEEEEE" You screech in fear at the eyeless land dweller behind you.

You covered up your naked mammal body with your hands and the man turned away, red as coral.

Maybe you shouldn't have run away from home.

..But, after being told the fact that you weren't really born as merfolk at all, it made you want to forget.

Your just a human with a curse.

 

"C-cloth!" It was one of the words you did know.

The man scrambled over to his boat's little spacey thing (Quote of the day) and pulled out a blue hood. You struggled to put it on but eventually succeeded after awhile.

 

"Tom!!" That awful woman called for him and you groaned, his girlfriend was the most hideous scum you had ever met.

"I'll be there in a minute luv!" He said, awkwardly trying to pull you out of the bathtub as you flailed around like a fish.

"TO-" The woman opened the door, and her jaw dropped lower than her mom 's did when she did her whale of a father. (Ouch.)

She pulled out her phone, flashing a ton of pictures before sneering at you.

"What kind of monster are you..?!" She said, gesturing to your (color) fins.

You felt Tom flinch at the word, though you weren't exactly sure why. (Because he is a 'monster' himself!!)

He mouthed a 'sorry' at you before putting you down and waking her outside.

You sat in solitude, letting the tub drain as your teeth chattered from the cold.

Finally your legs were back and you stood up, throwing on a large T-shirt and shorts.

In a way, your curse was amazing, because not only could you be a fish, but unlike the other merfolk, you could dwell on land when ever you felt like it. You were meant to be on land, literally. You were born human.

Stretching out your legs, you climbed out of the bathroom window and sneaked away, heading toward the beach that is a seven minute walk.

You decided that you would stop being such a burden, and finally leave Tom for good.

Looking back, you saw his girlfriend drive away and you smiled.

"Goodbye Miss. Sadly, I wont miss you." 

Heading strait down the road, you didn't look back again.

 

Sitting on the beach, you let the hot sand go in between your toes as you wiggled them for the last time.

Watching the sunset, you waited for everyone to leave before you said your final goodbyes to the solid earth.

You smiled once more, looking down at your shirt that read "I am a catch!" with a fish hook on it.

Once the last person was off the beach, you sighed.

"Goodbye land." You said in your slightly salted accent, the one only you would have.

Slowly making your way to the water, you spoke the last human words you ever would.

"Goodbye Tom."

 

 

(EXTRA ENDING!)

You sat on a rock, letting the water splash you as your tail glimmered. 

You watched the boats pass by from afar, watching to see the humans and their silly games.

'Hey, that one boat seems to be getting closer..' 

Pretty soon, it was heading strait for you and the rock, and you jumped off in panic.

'..HARPOON!!!!'

You screeched as a harpoon was being shot at you like before, and you sighed once the spears stopped coming at you.

'NET!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'To late...'

Once again, you were being hauled up by a boat's net. You closed your eyes, laughing ironically at the situation.

Once you were finally dumped on deck, a pair of strong arms was not what you expected.

Neither was the set of lips that followed.

 

 

(EXTRA EXTRAS!)

He grinned down at you as you stared at him with wide eyes.

"What a catch if I say so myself." He said to himself.

"Tom..?"

"Hold on a second (Name)."

He turned you around, and after a few seconds tapped your shoulder.

When you turned to look at him, you found a fluffy one eyed monster instead?!

It tackled you down and licked all over your face as it's grey and purple fur tickled your skin.

-Then it grabbed a random bottle of water and spilled it on your head making your body transform once more.

In a low distorted voice, it spoke to you.

"We can be monsters together."


	15. (Depressed)Edd x Reader

"Cat." You say out loud, staring at the smol poof.

As it rubbed against your leg, you picked it up, and felt cold metal against your arm.

"Oh, a collar?"

Reading the tag, your read a 'Return to the Gould residence if found' with a list of ways to contact the owner.

The funny thing was, you were only a few blocks away from the owner's house. You could just go drop off the sweet purring fluffy and be on your way.

 

"Meow." You said to the cat, waiting for the owner to open the door. The cat mewled back. It was a meaningful conversation.'

You both kept meowing at each other until you realized that a green hooded man was watching the entire exchange.

"Wow! My cat really seems to like you!"

"..."

"We share a deep bond." You said grinning, waiting to see his reaction. If he laughed, he was definitely worth your time.

He...Snorted.

Holy shit that's cute.

"Come on in!"

He bowed as he held the door open for you, making you both exchange a few giggles.

 

"My sister Vicky would have enjoyed you." He commented, seemingly enjoying your sense of humor.

"...I'm not for sale." You said, which took him a minute to get and he laughed some more.

Sighing, he glanced over to a picture on the wall with a sad expression on his face, before looking back at you.

"I miss them." He said mindlessly, and you may not of known who 'them' was, but he was clearly a bit lonely.

You stood up, grabbing at your small note pad in your pocket that you just so happened to have, and wrote down your number.

"Call me soon, Gould." You said sternly. He better not forget.

"Just Edd is fine (Name)."

You were about to walk out, but a hand on your wrist had made you stop.

"Visit me soon..?" He asked almost pleadingly.

You smiled at him, cupping his hand in between yours.

"Of course!"

With that, your life seemingly just got a whole lot lovelier.

 

Knocking on his door for the second time this week, you decided you were going to pull Edd out of the house.

He hesitated to open the door, but then it went wide open when he realized it was you.

"(Name)!" He greeted happily, pulling you in for a small hug which you awkwardly returned.

"Greetings, sir Edward." You said, curtsying, in which he bowed and grinned up at you.

"Your chariot, madam?" 

You walked into his house, listening to the click that followed behind.

"So, how have you been Eddie?"

"Eddie? That's a new one..and I have been well thank you."

You nodded, pulling his shoes off the mat and waving them in front of his face.

"Put these on."

"Whyyy?" 

"Just do it boi."

He pouted, giving you the puppy eyes, which you returned with the cold 'I will hurt you' face.

Once he was done tying his shoe laces, you grabbed his hand, locking your fingers, and pulled him out into the afternoon breeze.

 

"W-where are we going?" He stuttered out, making you give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Relax, we're here."

"A dog park?"

You nodded, and he loosened up.

You picked a shaded spot with a swing-chair under a few trees while you watched a few dogs play.

A (Dog breed) shyly walked over to you and jumped onto part of your lap.

"Woof." You said, which the pup replied with a soft 'wuf'. This was a very interesting connection.

After a while, the dog was called away by their owner and you 'woof'ed a goodbye as the dog whimpered.

"Wow. Animals really seem to like you." Edd commented, snapping you out of your daze.

You only nodded your head again, while he scooted closer.

Somehow you had found yourself dozing off on his shoulder, in which he held onto you, trying to comfort you. You snuggled into his neck, letting the shade make the temperature perfect.

 

You had woken up to the shifting next to you as you glanced down at your hands which felt like something was on top of them.

It was just Edd's arm.

he turned over to you, and chuckled.

"Oh! Your finally awake!"

"Yeah."

He cracked a wide smile at you as he slowly walked you out of the park, while you stared up at the orange sky.

You both walked for a good amount of time before reaching his house again.

You tiredly started walking in the direction of your house before he pulled you into his own.

"I don't want you getting hurt (Name). Stay here for the night."

The look in his eyes gave away the real reason why he wanted you to stay. You sat on the couch and he followed after as you wrapped your arms around him.

He whimpered slightly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Edd..." You whispered, running your hand through his hair.

"If you needed me, you could have just told me.."

He sniffled and nodded.

"I just miss them, I don't want to be a burden."

You growled lowly.

"I don't know why the hell you would think you are a burden. Now you listen here Gould. You have me and you only need me. Understand?"

He tried to advert his gaze from your own but found his glossy eyes staring into yours.

"I understand.."

"Good." You patted his shoulder, making him stand up as you went to his cola filled room, flicking on the lights.

Pulling off your dirty clothing, you wore his oversized sweatshirt while he put on a white T-shirt with black shorts.

Once you had both laid down, he had said goodnight and was out like a light.

"Goodnight...Edd..." You went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he had purposely turned his head and caught your lips with his.

"Night (Name).."


	16. Future! Tom x Reader (Slight Doctor Who AU)

"Will I ever see you again..?"

His heart is shattering.

"No."

The tears are seeping from under the mask, the black liquid oozing out.

"I-I..." You were also crying. Stuck in a universe you don't belong in. You are officially dead in the one your supposed to be in.

"I LOVE you." You finally said out, those words you should have said a long time ago.

"Seeing as this is my last to do so... (First Name, Last Name)... I love yo-"  
He faded away. 

This is the last time.

This is the last time he visits this event. This is the last time he visits you from the past.

He keeps telling himself this, but he just can't seem to do it. He is BREAKING.

He always watches. He watches the past. He watches your smiling face and remembers the original moment. He watches his past self struggle to keep in his words.

The words he should have confessed a long time ago.

Setting the date far back, he decides to visit you for the last time.

 

Watching from afar, he laughs at the young you, still a child and still very real to him.

It takes him everything he's got to not go over there and cling to you. To never let go.

He snapped out of his thoughts and realized he lost sight of you.

A tug on his overcoat made him practically jump in surprise as he stared down at familiar eyes.

"Tell her.." The child mutters, making him blink in confusion.

"I don't know how mister, but I just know. Go tell her."

He nodded as he stared into those eyes.

So full of wisdom at such a young age.

"Thank you (Name)."

"Your welcome doctor."

He nods and walks off, but by the time he reaches his machine he realizes that she had called him doctor.

He hadn't told her that.

Turning around, he squinted his eyes.

"Is this real..?" He asked himself.

"It doesn't matter." He decides, walking into the time machine and closing the door.

He arrives at the day when he first met you. 

He pushes his past self out of the way.

And just kisses you.

Kisses you like there is no tomorrow.

Because without you, there isn't.

He can feel history changing and the universe splitting, but he doesn't care.

He needs you.

"T-Tom?" You squeaked out and he grins like a giant idiot.

Its been years since someone had used his real name. You were the only one who ever called him that.

His past self was blushing profusely at the scene, he still hadn't come to terms with his feelings yet.

But future Tom knew his younger self would.

Because he hasn't been erased from the universe yet.


	17. Future! Edd x Reader

You were shopping for food, not the most fun thing to do, but you had to eat.

"Soup, check." You mumbled out loud, wheeling your cart over to the next isle.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Someone shouted at you, and you stepped back in shock, bumping into someone.

"S-Sorry.."

"Its okay (Name)." The man walked off, out of the store.

'...'

You hadn't told him your name... How'd he know it..?

You checked out, and walked over to your car, opening the trunk, unaware of the man with a black overcoat watching you.

 

"Edd, lets go. She already seen you, TOUCHED you even. We need to leave before we screw up the timeline."

"Shut up Tom." He snapped, glaring at the man across from him.

"But Edd-"

"Just shut up." Staring down at his hands, Edd walked off, wanting the solitude of his room and the last picture of you he had.

He cried to himself. He had felt you... your heat... you had disappeared so long ago.

Yet he had touched you today without any rip in the timeline.

Does this mean its fate?

"What does the universe have in store for us, (Name)..?"

Throwing on his overcoat above his grey turtleneck, he glanced at the old tattered green hoodie that you had once bought him.

 

Finishing your shower, you turned off the water and grabbed for your towel.

Steam filled the room and your thoughts focused on the man from earlier.

Throwing on your sleep wear, you walked out and sat on the couch, waiting for Edd to come home.

...

A late night drink sounds wonderful right now.

After putting on some comfortable clothing and your coat, you walked out the door, grabbing your keys.

 

"What can I get you ma'am?"

"Alcohol."

"What kind..?"

"Surprise me."

The boy nodded and walked off, grabbing a fancy wine that looked interesting.

"No wonder this place has five stars." You commented.

 

After finishing off the bottle, you payed and stumbled out of the bar.

You had left your cellphone in the car.

Climbing into the back seat, you tried to call Edd but he hadn't picked up. You just laid there, slightly drunk and everything was quiet.

A knock on your car door made you slightly scared as you hesitantly looked out the window.

It was that man again.

He opened the front door, sliding in and putting on his seat belt.

"Hand me the keys, I'll drive you home."

You weren't really in a position to say no, so you sloppily gave him the keys and fell asleep.

 

Once he had got to your house, he kept internally swearing at himself for getting involved, but he couldn't just leave you helpless..

Gently picking you up, he flinched, waiting for some sort of change in the timeline, but nothing happened.

Slamming the door open, he laid you in the bed and stared down at your sleeping face.

"Shit Edd, you let this go to far." Said the materializing Tom, making him groan.

"I know you love her and whatnot but you know she died a long time ago."

Died.

That word made him snap.

"She did NOT fucking die Tom and I don't give a crap about the timeline because I spent fucking YEARS searching for her and look. I can finally have her in my arms..." He cooed the last part as he moved a strand of hair from your face.

"Edd, your just going to end up hurting yourself again..."

"Do you think I don't know that?! First it's cola, and then she leaves me too?! What more do I have to lose before I finally win for once...?" He snarled out, holding your hand possessively within his own.

"This can't keep going Edd.."

"...I know."

Kissing your closed lips gently, he materialized out of the room and left you to your sleep.


	18. Hunter! Tord x Werewolf! Reader

Firing his gun, the stag fell to the grassy floor with a loud 'thump'. He grinned and picked the deer up, hauling it over his shoulder and carrying it out to his truck, throwing it into the trunk so no predators would get to it.

He would do this for hours. Mindlessly, he went back out, off the trails and being silent as possible. Glancing around and looking for movement, all he found was small game such as birds and rabbits.

Usually, Tord would find himself hunting coyotes and deer, often going for the bigger kills. He had heard a stupid story about wolf sightings, but wolves were not known to be in the area. He has scouted the whole forest and had found no wolf dens before.

Crawling downstream through the tall grass, he watched for any fowls or bear feeding nearby. Water was a good source to follow, many creatures were related in one way.

The need to quench their thirst.

The sun reflected off the crystal pools, the plants brightly glowing and life flowing. The scene was of one many would dream of. An unfamiliar sized animal bent over, drinking water from the stream with it's shiny pelt waiting to be claimed. Tord watched in awe of the beautiful creature.

A wolf. Just like the stories had told. That there is a wolf.

Pulling out his dart gun, the wolf lifted it's head for a second and their eyes met, two beasts coexisting with an unknown bond connecting, woven by a series of red strings.

With a 'click' a red feathered dart had hit the wolf's neck, instantly putting it to sleep.

Treading over to where the wolf was hit, he instead found a girl with a white sundress on, sleeping with a clear innocence that intrigued him. What exactly is this girl?

Setting his gun away, he picked up the girl gently, holding her in his arms as he quietly walked off toward the trail.

His thoughts wandered to the one second when his eyes met the wolf's, and how it somehow effected him in a way even he hadn't understood.

As the sky clouded, he drove off, the girl sleeping in his back seat as small rain drops fell to the ground.

 

Kicking open the door to his residence, he struggled to keep you dry as you groggily growled lowly at the man who smelled of blood.

You tried to squirm out of his grasp, but instead he held you tightly, even with the bites you were leaving on his arm. They must have been weak ones, because you hadn't tasted any blood from his wounds.

"Owwh!" His accent was thick as he flinched in pain, finding his hair being pulled by the one and only: you.

He glared down at you as he finally reached the couch, plopping you down and laying on the floor from being so worn out.

Your head swayed as you tried to look down at the man, instead you found your limp body slowly sliding off the couch.

"oof!" He grunted when you fell on top of him and groaned drowsily.

"Where aammm I?" You asked, giggling uncontrollably at the drugs he had put into your system. Muffled words came from below you which you didn't bother to try and translate.

"Wat happeneed?" You moaned out as he still struggled from under you. You held onto his warm body, scooting over and eventually laying next to the male. Your arms crushed him into a tight embrace as you cuddled your head into his burning neck.

He still smelled of blood, but it was alluring. The smell made you go into even more of a daze as you blanked out.

 

 

Tord watched in curiosity and slight horror when you somehow just flipped and turned into a wolf.

Your eyes were closed and your tongue was freely hanging your muzzle as your nose nudged his neck, ears twitching.

He hadn't known how he was supposed to respond, so he tried to itch your ear, in which you leaned onto his hand, your foot resisting the urge to thump uncontrollably.

You, of course, were completely unaware of any of this, you had no idea you were a weird wolf lady, bound by some strange curse that only started affecting you recently. While he stopped rubbing your ear, you licked his chin waiting for him to resume petting you.

Now, Tord was completely fine with the fact that a wolf-girl was literally on top of him, and inside he was completely thinking of how this could be the start of some freaky hentai shit.

Grinning to himself, he gave your snoot a small kiss like an owner would do to their dog, and you shivered at the unfamiliar action. You nipped at his hand slightly, wanting him to do it again.

When he didn't do anything, you opened your eyes and somehow, became human again.

Staring at him, you felt his hand caressing your -very human- ear and you felt how his grip on your torso had tightened.

Something in the back of your mind was screaming at you.

'MATE. MATE. MATE.'

Was this guy supposed to be your destined one or something? Like, why the fuck is your head saying such things about some stranger who stinks of metal?

While you just sat there thinking, you hadn't realized the fact that his face was inching closer to yours.

Your mouth opened wide in surprise as the wet muscle grazing your bottom lip.

 

He plunged his tongue in and you internally screamed as some guy you don't even know is making out with you, but it felt as if something or someone else was pulling your strings because you had found yourself kissing back.

Exiting your mouth, he grinned devilishly and you wondered how you got yourself into this mess or how you even got here in the first place.


	19. Scribble Tom x Depressed! Reader (Valentines Continuation)

Playing a game on your computer, you hadn't even noticed Tomme enter your room, nor the fact that he had been trying hard for the past ten minutes to get your attention.

Finally he was completely annoyed, so he switched off the wifi and pushed your computer away, crawling into your lap.

Staring up at you, he grabbed at one of your hands with his own, giving a giant grin that only he would be able to do.

Usually you would pretend to be happy when he was around, but right now you couldn't, even if you tried.

When he saw that you hadn't smiled back, he didn't know what to do. He never had to comfort you before, how would he do it now?

Giving a rather bent out of shape smile, Tomme placed his hands on the sides of your cheeks and smushed your face as he planted an awkward kiss on your lips.

"BEtTeR?"

You stared at him with a light blush on your face.

"This isn't a repeat of Valentines Day, is it?" You asked, blushing vividly at the thought of the unspeakable acts you both committed that night.

He grinned that devilish grin and you knew it was going to be the death of you.

 

This time, you woke up first, pinned under the sleeping boy as you tried to wake him.

He usually always wakes up first... must be tired from...never mind.

You sighed as you slowly went back to sleep.


	20. Sheriff Thompson x Bandit! Reader

He had drunkenly stared at the painting on the wall titled '(Name) and the roses'

 

You silently crept into the Sheriff's house, there he lay drunk and NOT nailed to the floor.

Pulling his drunken self off the bed, he laughed slightly, saying something about 'I'm dreaming about that pretty little bandit again.' while taking a swig of whiskey. This threw you off.

"You..dream about me..?" You asked, and he turned his head slightly as you pulled him onto your horse.

"..." He hadn't said anything, but you wondered if the deep blush on his face was from alcohol or his latest drunken confession.

"You didn't nail yourself to the bed this time." you commented, he had nailed down EVERYTHING he ever owned. Even himself.

"I still miss you (Name).." He said, as if he was ready to cry unto your shoulder.

"What, the crime I cause?" He seemed to shoot a glare up at you.

"N-not that.."

"..."

Your horse stopped its small trot as you reached your humble abode.

"I already carved my words with a knife, Thomson." You hadn't wanted to bring up the incident, but it already left your mouth.

"(Name), it was that bastard and you know it."

"..."

"Dammit Tom can't you see?! I fucking murdered so many innocents that day.." You tried your best not to break, but you were shaking and your eyes stung.

He stayed silent as you walked him into your small wooden house.

You gently pulled him over to your cot, not even bothering with rope when you knew he secretly wanted nothing but to be near you like old times.

"..I'd a forgive you anyway..." He whispered, thinking to himself and you felt sick.

You wished he would just lock you up already, but he always refused, believing you were an innocent.

You weren't.

"If you don't remember, my offer still stands. I will always be your friend (Name)." He choked out the word 'friend'.

"I'm not a liar. I will NOT go around blaming him when you know full well it was me who came back a bloody sinner."

He groaned in frustration, pulling the collar of your shirt so that he was looking you in the eye.

"I need you."

 

His mouth pressed against yours without a thought. He pulled you close and held you there, whimpering.

"It's been so long..." He ran his hand through your hair and you honestly were afraid that if you spoke, you would wake up.

Cradling you, he rocked back and forth on your swinging cot, just simply petting you and humming pleasant frequencies in your ear.

For now, you were liking this dream.


	21. Detective Edward gouldx Sheriff! Reader

(@SilverCatBells I'm finally back on schedule for yer' requests!!)

"I'm the new sheriff in town!!" 

You had always wanted to say that, oddly.

With Sheriff Thomson in England, You were the one he had appointed to be new sheriff. You may have been sad to see him go, but it brought all sorts of opportunities.

You had spent all day nailing things to the floor and chasing off bandits. It was a pretty tiring day, but you managed to do it.

Taking a sip of water, you had finished up building the last of the new buildings to your now good sized town.

You were hoping maybe some newcomers would come in, you had spent a while with the gardens and all that, but for some reason, nobody seemed to like your work.

"Sissy." "Softy bitch."

Why couldn't they appreciate the fact that you had just guaranteed them food for many years to come? Apple and peach trees all around, even a pond for crying out loud!

You work your ass off! Literally! Your poor mule's hooves are scraped real good!

Its because your a woman, isn't it? Because they are to stubborn to accept that you are also a hard working citizen?

So you checked out for a day. 

And after that one day, they were all begging you to return.

After that, your town had become more popular, bit by bit.

Soon, the population was increased twice as much as before, and you had visitors from all over the world.

Even the famed Detective Edward Gould that had come through here a few years ago.

"Hello miss (Name)! It's good to meet you!" He reached his hand out, but you hadn't returned it.

"Whats wrong..?"

You smiled at him, hiding under your long coat, hissing a low groan in pain.

"I-I'm just fine." You grunted out.

He pulled your coat away without asking, and a giant bullet wound was bleeding on your white blouse.

"Holey moley!!!!" he shouted, hauling you over his shoulder, taking a drink of cola and running to the medics.

They brought you in and patched you up while your novice sheriffs in training had kept watch of your town for you.

Its been a few days and it still hurts like hell, but your fine. You were glad that Detective Gould was watering your gardens for you.

"They really are quite lovely.." He commented as he checked up on you.

"Why thanks." You said, smiling.

"Say, I am to be released in a week, would you mind keeping watch of em' till then?"

"I'd be honored miss (Last Name)!"

In reality, he was nothing like the stories, he was just an overgrown kid and not that serious and scary or giant at all!

So you sat in the medical office, helping sort paperwork. At least you could be helpful that way, right?

You were proud that most of the bandits quit being bandits and became regular citizens, now that they didn't need to steal. You didn't even have to nail everything down anymore! Heck, most of the bandits became vigilantes!

You knew anyone could change. You knew this, because you were once a filthy bandit yourself, one that stole scraps and barely got by.

You did change. You did grow. You became a hard working person to pay off all of your sins.

..and not a soul knew. They were busy with their own changes, and that made you so proud to be standing on the sidelines.

So, you eventually were released from the hospital, and continued to work. Work for change.

But now, you have a silly little Eddie following you around like a lost puppy.

"I don't want to go back to England now (Name)!! Not after I got a taste of the good life!" He whined to you, and you laughed at him as you patrolled the street and cared for the horses.

You were also proud of the fact that your town had welcomed the natives instead of shooing them off.

Anyone was welcome when you were on watch. 

 

..But you had bad news.

"Edd, can I tell you something?"

He stopped in his tracks, and stared at you in surprise.

"I'm pregnant." (Not really lol)

His eyes widened seriously and a murderous glint had found itself in his eyes.

"Who did it.." He growled, and this was the most serious you had ever seen him act.

"..."

You burst out in laughter as you pulled out a small apple seedling and waved it in his face.

"Meet my baby!"

He just stared in shock as he struggled to process what had just happened, and he almost snarled when he realized the prank you had just pulled on him.

He took a step forward, which caused you to take a few steps back.

He took another step forward, and another, until he had backed you into a wall.

He glared at you as his face got extremely close to your face.

"You work to much (Name), so I'm happy you still have a sense of humor, but that was not funny."

You whimpered as he then smiled, trying to hide the red on his face when he realized how he was practically pinning you to the wall.

"Well then, lets go (Name)!"

You only nodded, and continued to patrol the streets, doing small work on the way.

Finally, you had collapsed on the hard dirt while he bent over and poked your cheek. You had passed out on the ground.

Picking you up, he looked up at the setting sun, and decided it was time to call it a day.

Hopping on your horse, he sat you in front as it trotted to the sheriffs office where you had resided.

And after tucking you in, he had left to his temporary house. One that you had helped build. -And he was proud.

Proud because Sheriff Thomson had told him all about your past. The trail of blood that had also followed.

He was proud of the changes you had made that he previously would have thought impossible.

..And he may have denied it, but he definitely has an attraction to a certain worked out tired little sheriff.

It just would leave his mind, and he thought, maybe its about time he got on the road.

So he did. And oh, did he regret it.

He still kept tabs on you, from every little injury and every little secret, and he learned you were being forced to marry some wealthy man.

And it pissed him off.

Gun loaded, he decided it was about time to visit you after the few years he'd been gone.

..

When he got there, the town had completely changed, now it was a booming city filled with fancy streets and well dressed pedestrians.

The thought made him smile.

Yet another change you had brought with your little smile filled with miracles.

..And then he thought about how he hadn't wanted to share it with anyone else.

And how he wanted so much more than just a partnership between bringers of justice.

About how he would kill anyone who tried to steal you from him.

About you had also brought change to him. He was obsessed with you. If he couldn't have you, nobody could.

But when he saw your face, you looked so happy.

..But when your smile faltered for just a second, he decided to crash the party.

"Any objections?"

His hand shot up from the back row, and he watched your eyes widen when you saw who it was.

"(Name), I can't let you do this."

What were you to do? Practically all the town was watching, and you couldn't even budge an inch.

So he went to you instead.

"You've changed.." He whispered in your ear.

"It's what i'm good at." You whispered back, and he had just simply hugged you.

"Hope you don't mind, but i'm taking the stage!" He yelled out, before kissing you passionately.

So, grabbing your hand, he hauled you up onto a horse and rode off.

~~~

Edd closed the old diary in embarrassment as he looked behind him, at you.

Without a word, he poked your back and you turned around.

"Hope you don't mind, but i'm taking the stage.."

A sweet kiss was planted on your lips as he pulled you close just like he had before, and the moment was so strangely familiar that you had wondered what past life this happened in.

Its said that souls are connected from the red string of fate in each life, and that's the one rule that doesn't change, even if you and Edd had.

Change is inevitable, but maybe it wasn't so much when it came to fate.

..But really, why do you feel like that moment has happened before?

Edd chuckled to himself.

"Just like in the book. You don't really change, do you (Name)?"


	22. cat edd x reader

You didn't really know how he got into your house, but he was officially dubbed '(Name's) sweet lil' bab' by the neighbors.

Did they buy you a cat? Seriously, the small poof HATES you.

Every time you go to touch him, he bites. Every time you smile, he hisses. Seriously, he is the most tsundere little cat you've met.

"Eddie, where did you go..?" You asked as you searched your house. Suddenly, you noticed the window was wide open.

"Eddie..." You wanted to cry. You had loved your cat way to much and now he's gone.

Rushing to get properly dressed, you were about to walk out the door, when you watched from the corner of your eye, he had jumped through the window, back into your humble little house, and you practically cried.

"Eddie!!" He hissed at you once he had spotted you, but you hugged him anyway. If cats could blush, you were pretty sure that's what he was doing.

"I thought you had left me.."

He looked at you guiltily as you rubbed his ear, and you just couldn't resist.

You kissed his forehead, and he awkwardly stumbled away from your grasp, as if he wanted to hiss but no sound came out.

Suddenly, a brown haired guy was sitting there instead of your cat, and you almost screamed.

"Y-You kissed me!!" He said with a face as red as tomato.

"Eddie?!"

"ITS EDD!" He yelled out, still blushing profusely.

You just sat next to him silently, trying not to look in his direction.

"Oh dammit!!" He screeched, his clawed hands pulling you toward him as he put his lips on yours.

Once you had broken apart, you were completely confused.

"B-But you h-hate me and-"

"You are completely stupid, you know that?" He said to you, then kissed you again.

So yea, you were very confused, with a cat-man making out with you.

And everything's just fine.


	23. Cat Tom x reader

Seriously, your cat was fucking weird.

He had no eyes, or maybe he did, but he never let you close enough to see. He kinda' acted like a dog in sorts, he was also quiet, he liked when you would play him music, and he would somehow get alcohol.

Seriously, your cat had problems. 

The only time he ever really interacted with you was during the night, when he would cuddle on your chest and make a low growl-like purr.

So you smoothed his spiky fur, it was so long that some parts matted and you felt slightly bad, but he wouldn't let you comb it.

"Night...Tom..." You yawned to him as you drifted off, and he nuzzled his snoot in your arm.

When you woke, his tiny sleeping form was under the blanket with his head popping out as he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

Something on your neck had actually slightly hurt, so you adjusted your hand, and there was certainly a mark there.

Did he...bite you?

He opened his 'eyes' and glanced over to where your hand was.

His little tongue that felt like sand paper had licked the mark as he nipped at it and purred.

"Tom..Why did you bite me?" You asked, but you knew he wouldn't respond.

"..." A few moments passed, and he stopped licking your neck.

"..Because you are mine."

You jumped at the voice, and there above you was a man who was very close to your face.

Without warning, his hand grazed over the bite and he sucked on it, making you shift and squirm under him. A small smirk was felt against your skin when you bit back a moan.

He was naked, and you realized this when he laid himself over your chest and you had looked down to see his bare torso.

He hadn't stopped purring, it seemed. Low sounds rumbled from his chest as your hand smoothed through his messy hair.

This was very, very wrong. Wasn't he your cat?!

You had stopped petting him, and that made him angered, so he lifted his head and pinned you down once more, before biting the spot again.

..But he got a different reaction than he expected as you let out a gasp and wrapped your arms around his neck, as if you wanted him to do it again.

And it was at this moment, that you both had wondered what you had just gotten into.


	24. Angel! Edd x Reader

He painted, focusing on only one of the living as his soft strokes took on the human's shape.

If only he could describe their eyes. They were just so... He couldn't say.

The thin tip of the brush was covered in black paint as he outlined the roses and the vines that crawled up your neck.

Digging into your soft skin, the crimson liquid seeped from your wounds. Yes. A masterpiece.

Yet it pained him as he painted on the oily black, sinful tears that stained your cheek.

The sins that surrounded you, they weren't your own. 

They were forced unto you.

The tainting of white roses.

So he would weep his tears, that of a holy being who had become infatuated with a child of sin.

He saw through the lies of 'god'. You were a true deity, one whose virtue was locked away by the sins of your fallen kingdom.

So, he decided that he would watch over you from anywhere and everywhere.

Swooping down from his perch on a wilted tree as you had walked the cloudy streets.

So he walked beside you, finding that he was a bit rusty when it came to the use of his legs. Long strides had framed the giant pair of wings that had followed as he slouched, their weight as rain passed through him had weighed him down just enough for gravity to recognize his feather light soul.

He stared at the side-profile of your face, taking in it's exact features for his next painting.

The glint in your eyes had told him you were hurting again. And every time he saw that, it was like flint and steel had set off a bomb filled with anger ready to explode.

Growling lowly, he had sat down on the bench you had turned to rest on.

He slid over so that you would rest on his arm, and somehow, you were the one thing that he could not understand.

Finally getting uncomfortable with the wings behind him, he stood up, leaning on the tree behind the bench as he put a tiny braid through your hair.

"(NAME)!!" He groaned as that jerk wad came over to taunt you.

"So good to see you, hows it going? Getting enough money with all yer' sleeping around, whore?" The boy grinned showing of his gross smoker teeth.

You had just whimpered and sat in silence which only bolstered the boy's confidence.

"What's that (Name)? You have a braid in your hair! How cute! You probably let one of your pedophile friends put it in like he would one of his little girls! Oh wait! You don't have friends." The boy sneered, and Edd was about to interfere when he caught the look on your face as you pulled out your knife.

You stood up and grinned at him.

"I know your jealous because you wanted to be a pimp but no girl was going to touch your fucking ugly ass." You said with a strait face, waiting for the guy to try and make a move.

He reacted exactly how you had predicted, throwing a punch toward your face, in which you caught and threw him onto the ground, pinning him down by his neck as the silver shine of your weapon got dangerously close to his vile little cheek.

"Try me bitch." He sneered, which made your grin widen as you grazed the top layer of his skin, sliding it across and watching the red beads form.

His screams echoed and the red and blue flashes had shown up, separating the both of you.

"I-I was attacked!!" He wailed and you groaned.

So, you bolted. They of course, chased after you, but you didn't care.

Edd quickly followed, his wings flapping hurriedly as you were cornered into a dead end.

He panicked as the police men pulled out their tasers.

Wrapping his arms around you, he went the only way he knew how.

Up.

You screamed as you were suddenly lifted off the ground, and the officers watched in shock.

You kept going, some unknown force was pulling you in the direction of the abandoned building you've been staying in.

So once it let you down, you immediately collapsed on the ground as you whimpered slightly.

A voice was heard, it sounded panicked.

"What were you thinking?! They were going to hurt you!!" He screeched at you, pacing around the room.

"I'm gonna go grey.." The man muttered, gripping at his hair.

You couldn't help but stare at his giant wings.

"A-a-uh..?" You tried to speak but you just couldn't when his gaze had pierced through your body.

As he neared you, you winced, curling into yourself and whimpering a bit louder.

He didn't falter anyway, instead he sat next to you, smoothing his long fingers down your scalp.

"You worry me to much (Name).."

He leaned over and spread out his wings, scooping you up and cuddling you on his chest.

You just awkwardly laid there. From the moment you were born, everybody had hated you. Affection being shown to you?

Maybe something good is finally going to happen to you.

Yes. His fingers softly traced your features like the strokes of his brush.

The pressure of the stroke got heavier with each delicate detail.

He would keep protecting you, even if he did turn grey.


	25. Red Leader x child! Reader

star_fenfen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As a child, (Name) saw beauty in a different light. The simplest of things had brought a sense of wonder, such as the dew on the white rose petals, or the crimson of fire dancing and crackling during the darkest of times.

She had experienced it many times, of course. With age comes wisdom, and soon her white rose was tipped with a crimson red. The tainting of innocence. The blossoming of love.

Being a nine year old, she understood many things that she shouldn't have. From the yells down stairs to the red liquid that trailed down her cheek.

The only thing that comforted her was when he would pop through her open window and visit her.

"Tord!" She whispered happily as he handed her a red rose. Now, at the time, she was oblivious to the meaning of red roses.

He undeniably loved this little girl.

He tried not to let her notice when he growled at the trail of blood falling down her smiling face, but what was he to do?

He hated the stares he received as him, a nineteen year old boy held the hand of a nine year old as they walked down the streets, he disliked the gossip that would follow when he would take her to eat or when he bought her whatever she wanted.

"Pedophile." The word haunted him like a shadow that he wanted to burn away with the hottest of hellfire.

"They just don't understand Tord, its okay 'cause I love you!"

Her smile brought such untold happiness to him that he found himself smiling too, despite the previous accusations that had been bestowed upon him.

He loved it when she would paint for him, or when they would have such simple yet complex conversations about the most insignificant of things.

He loved when she wore the red ribbon he had bought her, he loved when she wore her tiny little shoes and pretty white dress.

To put it simply, he loved her.

Nine and nineteen. Ten years difference yet it seemed so smaller to him as she cuddled with him away from her abusive family.

He absolutely loved when her little cheeks blushed red after smiling or laughing.

So when he found her drenched in her own blood with a crimson rose torn to pieces, he was furious.

"Who..did...this..." He asked her as her dull eyes seemed to light up at his presence.

"Daddy found out about my Tord and he didn't understand. It's okay Tord, daddy doesn't know any better." She seemed to say in the most softest of silky tones.

 

He tried to stay calm, but the scars running down your pretty little back set him off.

Pulling out his medical equipment, he wrapped you up, and without hesitation, pulled you into his arms whine deciding to have a bit of a... chat with your father.

"(Name), will you be alright here for a second?" He sent a reassuring smile her way, and she nodded with a giant smile, even with the tears running down her face.

The scene broke his heart. He may have been a feared killer, but she seemed to bring out the human in him.

He simply loved her, and nothing was about to take that away.

"Hello sir." He said calmly, a smirk tugging on his lips.

The man scowled, his gun out and pointed to the Red Leader.

"You leave my daughter alone, criminal!"

Tord only chuckled.

"If I am the criminal, then what does that make you? Torturing little girls is frowned upon in society I hear."

"Don't antagonize me dammit!"

Without warning, Tord easily knocked the gun out of his grasp.

"Now now, lets talk about this like gentlemen. I'm here to tell you that I'm bringing your daughter home with me, so let me pack up her things and I'll be out of your hair."

"Don't touch her you.. you pedophile!!"

Yet again, he snapped.

Pulling out his hand gun, he shot the Red Leader's symbol into the walls.

"It's best we be on our way now, see you sir!" (Name)'s father didn't dare retaliate.

"...Besides, you already know I'm not one for the law anyway. But pedophile? I like to call it, lets say, I simply adore her."

With that, he closed the door with a small 'click' and tickled (Name) from behind, earning a sweet giggle from the girl as he cradled her in his good arm, her warmth on his fleshy skin mad his heart flutter.

Yes. He simply adores her.

She was crying about the torn rose he had gave her as she was packing her things. It was 'Tordtord's flower' as she had put it, and he smiled at the silly nickname.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, there'd be lots more where we're going."

She looked up at him with such a happy expression, it filled him with pure bliss.

"Really?!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yea!"

He simply admired her.

...

Scratch that, it wasn't that simple at all. There were no words to describe it.

He loves her. She loves him back.

And nothing would change that now.


	26. Ghost Edd x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda shitty

He mindlessly wandered through a garden of roses.

Why was he there? Well, he forgot.

A name stuck in his mind was his only clue, and still he hadn't understood at all.

All he knew was that he needed to find this person.

They were near, too. They had to be.

So, he continued down the maze of red rose bushes wandering aimlessly.

A sound, wince actually, had caught his attention, as he automatically spun it it's direction.

A prick on a delicate hand that formed a bead of red had been enough to spell it out for him.

This was (Name).

Even though he was a ghost, he wondered if you could somehow sense his being as he tried to comfort you, standing worriedly by your side.

He knew he was dead, he remembered that, but he couldn't remember why he had known you, or why he felt so strange when you were near.

'Each time' he reminded himself. 'Each time, I fall in love again.'

You kept caressing the red flowers, ignoring all the cuts that had followed.

Tears welled up in your eyes as a whisper spoken on the wind would make him fall in love once more.

"Edd.."

His eyes shown in an unknown emotion each time you had whispered his name or stared off into the distance as if reminiscing something that he had forgotten. His heart had almost started to beat each time you glanced in his direction, as if you could see him.

Did he know you? What were you?

Were you friends? Were you...more than that?

So many versions of the same question, and still, no answer would pop up in his head.

"(Name)."

It was his turn to send something across the winds, in hopes that (Name) could somehow receive it.

When a familiar gaze met his spot, he felt a sense of happiness, as if his hope had been rekindled.

So, each day, he would meet you in the rose garden.

He soon realized that the place itself must have meant something to the both of you when you were both living.

That maybe, this place had shared a connection along with your two souls on the opposite sides of existence, yet so very in love.

...And each night, he would watch you take a nap on a nearby bench swing, and how you would be surrounded in a peaceful silence.

His infatuation had only grown, and it was almost sickening.

...But....

He would be extremely bitter when you wouldn't show up for a day, he would be extremely worried every time you coughed, thee red liquid finding itself on your hand from more than just the cuts.

It worried him, a ghost, to the point of physical sickness.

So when he saw tears of red running down your cheeks, something within him had failed to hold, as he reached his limits and met the breaking point.

This was when he became a poltergeist. Something far worse than a simple spirit.

Reaching out his black-tipped hands, he comforted your fall as you leaned into his now tangible chest.

A monster may have been hurting you, but now he was the monster.

Your monster.

He laughed hysterically, but no sound came out as he clawed at your step mother's skin.

When your mother had died, your father had remarried. When he had died, you were left with the evil harpy.

So his claws trailed down, down, down. Red followed his touch as her screams soon died down.

But he frowned when he found you whimpering in the corner of your room.

Surely you knew that he would NEVER hurt you, didn't you?

Didn't you? 

Sitting next to you, he watched as you lightly scooted away, and that made him frown deeper.

"(N-Name)?"

You continued to whimper and he realized.

He is the monster.

He is the unwanted.

Tears started to fall freely down his face as he yearned for your touch, your love, the one he worked so hard for.

You don't love him like he loves you.

That was the conclusion that made him wish he could just die all over again.

When he found the dazed stares toward the knife, when you would cackle to yourself, he realized.

You were the monster.

But...he couldn't bring himself to say that you were unwanted or unloved.

Because you were.

So the one day that you leaned unto his chest on the tips of your toes and gave his lips the kiss that he had been dreaming of, he finally realized.

It wasn't a sin for you to love him, because whats so wrong about a dead person loving another dead person?


	27. (Tord/Reader/Tom)Pt.1- Crying doesn't solve it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Sherlock AU

You knew crying wouldn't get you anywhere, so you never did. When Tom came in your life, it had become much more hectic and interesting, which you needed that after the traumatic experiences you had gone through, and the long, dull recovery. So why do it now? Even as you lay on your death bed, was there much point to it? You got to have so much fun and feel so much that you never thought you would.

The one who took you down had been Tom's longtime enemy, Tord Larsson. It was painful, a few bullets striking in vital places before he could realize that you weren't the person he was after. In fact, he's the one who sent you to the hospital, with Tom out on a case. 

When Tom received the phone call, he rushed to the emergency room immediately, screaming out for you as he rushed through the hallways. He sped past many doctors and even security as they all tried to tear him away from the doors, but he pushed them off and pulled it open.

Tord saw this from the waiting room and immediately bolted out, following his enemy with thoughts only on you.

Your vision was blurred as the drugs kicked in, but you saw them slicing you open and adding stitches to keep you from falling apart. 

Your heart started beating rapidly when you sluggishly glanced over to the window and saw the two of them smushed against it as they got pulled away.

You held out your arm and smiled lightly, warm liquid falling down your face.

As they got pulled away, so did your heart. The operators panicked and worked even faster, but you were flatlining.

You had always told them, crying never solved anything.

If only it could.

Their screams became more and more distant as your smile slowly lowered.


	28. (Tord/Reader/Tom)Pt.2- Crying doesn't solve it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part one :)

"Good morning."

It was the first thing that left your mouth as you had awoken, after being recalled to life unexpectedly. You remembered vague parts of your nightmare-like reality.

A fresh vase of flowers sat next to you along with messy hair flopped at the foot of your bed. You couldn't see them well, but their warmth on opposite sides of your bed was welcoming and made you feel much more comfortable.

Your hands twitched under the both of theirs as they snored away, most likely extremely tired from the previous events, because you sure were. It was sweet, knowing they both held you and stayed with you.

"Thanks guys."

You knew Tord probably felt like the blame was his, but you were the one who pushed the kid out of the way. He deserved another chance, sure he had great debts but he didn't deserve to lose his life for it. Though the kid had really pissed off Tord, up to downright stealing from him and trying to pull a gun on him, you knew that the kid still had a chance.

You were in a situation very similar to his, once. You just hoped his life turned out better then yours.

You were ashamed of what you had become. 

Even with your troubled past, you had met the both of them through Edd, who had passed away a while ago. Matt was never very interested in you, instead became a very popular actor and model, he chased his dream. Something you wished you would have done.

Their stirring had pulled you out of your thoughts as you squeezed their hands lightly.

You had no worries in the world if they were there.


End file.
